The present invention relates to snow and ice removing apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus for dispensing ice melting material on difficult to reach areas so as to melt ice, as well as providing a scraper for breaking apart and removing large formations of ice.
Ice and snow buildup on a roof can be problematic for a home or building owner. Ice buildup creates a hazardous situation as the ice melts and falls to a ground surface, potentially injuring a person standing therebeneath. Further, some roofs are unable to withstand the weight of large amounts of snow and ice resting thereon for an extended period of time. Therefore, in order to remove the ice and snow, home and building owners often have to use a ladder to reach the ice buildup on top of roofs. Supporting a ladder on a potentially icy surface creates a further hazard and risk of injury due to the potential of the ladder slipping or an individual falling therefrom.
Further, ice and snow buildup on the roof of a vehicle, such as a van or truck, is difficult to reach. Some individuals choose to drive their vehicle without proper removal of such snow and ice, causing hazardous road conditions for other drivers as chunks of ice fall off the vehicle and block a driver's line of vision or cause damage to a vehicle. Conventional snow melting methods require the sole use of salt or other ice melting chemicals. However, removing a large buildup of snow and ice requires an alternative, faster-working device. Therefore, there exists a need for an ice melting apparatus that allows a user to conveniently remove ice buildup on rooftops and other difficult to reach areas, as well as melt the snow and ice.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to snow and ice removing apparatuses. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to an ice melting material dispensing device secured to an elongated shaft for accessing gutters. These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art provide a means for dispensing ice melting material in difficult to reach areas. However, these devices fail to provide a scraper for breaking apart large amounts of ice and snow buildup and allowing for the convenient removal of such broken pieces from a roof.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing snow and ice removing apparatuses. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.